Of Mutants and Vampires
by Zeze Writings
Summary: Maximum Ride and Twilight crossover. See what happens when the flock goes to Forks. R&R Long oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters ... Blah blah blah

**Max Pov**

Silently we flew through the air. The muscles in our wings stretched and contracted rhythmically. I looked down at the ground using my raptor vision to find a place to hide. Rain was pouring down on my flock and I had to get them somewhere dry. Thunder occasionally rang out around us, each time scaring me to death. Thankfully, we were flying over a small town, filled with green forest. That's when I saw it, an open canyon bound to be full of empty caves. I angled my body down and the flock followed.

Suddenly I stopped. I saw people down in the canyon playing what seemed to be baseball. The only problem was that they were too far apart. When the pitcher threw the ball, I almost lost it. If I didn't have raptor sight, I would have lost it completely. With a thundering boom, the ball flew into the forest maybe two miles in front of us. The batter ran faster than any of us could possibly dream of running, mutant powers and all. I turned around to my flock knowing they had seen what I had. Angel read my mind and said, "Max, I think we should go down there. I can hear their thoughts from here and they are not flyboys. Maybe they can help us."

The rest of the flock agreed with the exception of Fang. Fang stayed silent but his eyes were wary. Having no choice but to see if they could help us, I headed over to them. We were about half a mile away before they stopped their game. They gathered in a circle and began to converse. By the time that we were in the canyon with them, they had finished their meeting. In total, there were eight people. Seven of the eight were stunningly beautiful. I instantly thought of Erasers. Angel shook her head no and I relaxed as much as I could. The eighth person in the group was a normal looking girl who looked shocked. I was so use to that reaction I took no notice. The boy standing next to the normal looking girl had his forehead scrunched in concentration. He was eyeing all of us carefully.

I made a hand movement for my flock to stay put and walked forward. I carefully chose my words when I said, "Can you help us? We just need a place to stay for the night."

The boy who was concentrating said, "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same." I replied.

"You can come with us. You have to promise to tell us about you though." The oldest of the group said as I inwardly cringed.

"I expect the same from you." I said with a fixed look.

"I wouldn't expect less." He replied with a welcoming smile.

I headed back to the flock and gave a small nod. Nudge, Angle, and Gasman cheered. Iggy stood to the side next to Fang. Fang had a questioning look on his face. Both of us were ready to bolt, but for the sake of the flock, we didn't. In our made up language I told them that we were only staying for the night and we had to be very careful. Angel stood off to the side looking very shy. I turned towards her and gave her a look. In our language, she told us in two words, they're vampires. I felt a chill run down my spine. She went on to explain that they only ate animals and they wouldn't hurt us. They just wanted to help and they were curious. I instantly regretted what had happened and I planned to bolt. That's when Angel said with her Bambi eyes, "Do you really want us to stay out in the rain and get cold? Would you do that to us, Max?"

I sighed and motioned for them to follow. We headed back towards the group but two were gone. The plain girl and the boy next to her must have left. I turned towards who I assumed to be the leader and said, "We will follow you guys in the sky. How far is your house?"

"We will be running back to the house. We will go slowly, if you want. It isn't too far from here." The man said.

I heard Iggy and Gasman laughing behind me. We wouldn't need them to run slow. Ignoring the laughter, I said, "That's alright. I'm sure we can keep up."

With a nod, he waited for us to get up in the air. I jumped into the air and threw open my wings. Within seconds, my flock was with me. We circled around the group letting them know we were ready. They took off slowly as we followed. Seeing that we could easily keep pace, they quickened. Minutes later, we were in front of a large house, far away from all the others. I saw that one boy standing in the entryway of the front door. He welcomed his family with a nod. As we followed, he eyed us suspiciously.

Inside the house was amazing. Nudge began to spout off random compliments at everything. Surprisingly the vampires could keep up with her. They showed us to the living room and sat us down. I motioned for Nudge to quiet down. Fang was already mapping out escape routs, should they come for us. I sat down on one of the couches and nervously waited the questioning. The leader started by introducing everyone. The oldest woman named Esme handed all of us towels to dry off. _Max, get out of here. They are dangerous. They will hurt you._ The Voice said causing me to jump. Edward, the boy who was looking at us earlier, noticed.

No. We need a place to stay. Angel says they're okay. I replied.

_Trust me they aren't._

Well to damn bad.

That's when I sat up straight and introduced the flock. Nudge who had been too quiet for her liking, said, "Are you really vampires? You won't suck out blood will you? Angel said you wouldn't. Have you ever eaten a human?" I quickly silence her with a glare.

"How would you know that?" Carlisle, the leader, said.

Nudge had blown our cover. Now we would have to explain _everything_. With a sigh I began, "We are part avian part human. The scientist who played around with our DNA did more than give us wings. For instance, Angel can read minds. We are currently on the run from the bastards who made us. They also made these things called Erasers. They are humans who morph into these wolf-like creatures. The newest models are robotic and have wings. They stay in the morphed phase all the time. We were looking for a place to stay when we saw you playing ball. We thought you were mutants too."

"In a way we too are mutants. Alice can see the future, Jasper can control feelings, and Edward can hear other's thoughts too." Carlisle said.

"Not yours. Yours are blocked from me." Edward spoke up.

"Cool!" Gasman said.

"What else can you do?" Alice asked.

This was where Nudge once again spoke up, "Angel has the most powers. She can read others thoughts, control people, breathe under water, change her appearance, and talk to fish. I can control computers, anything electronic, and metal. I also can get information from anything I touch. Gasman can mimic voices and can fart disgusting yellow stuff. Even though Iggy is blind, he can sense stuff around him. When he touches something, he can identify it and tell its color. If something is put in front of a white backdrop, he can see it. Gazzy and Iggy both like to blow things up. They make the best bombs. Fang can blend into things, just like a chameleon. Max can fly super fast and has a Voice in her head that gives her advice. Total can talk, jump extremely high, and has his own little wings. They don't work yet though. Do you have food I'm starving?"

The vampires looked at us; shock ran across their normally indifferent faces. Esme was the first to recover and said, "Yes we have some in the kitchen. We don't eat any of it so there should be plenty. I'll fix something up if you tell me what."

All of the flock's heads turned towards Iggy. With a sigh he stood up and said, "I got it. I'm the only one they'll trust in the kitchen any way."

He walked out of the room not hitting a single thing. Sometimes it was hard to believe he was blind. A minute later, we could hear pots and pans being thrown around. Esme looked at us with a worried expression as she said, "Will he be okay? He could cut or burn himself."

The flock started laughing, including me. Fang only gave his signature smirk. "Are you kidding? Iggy is the best chef there is." Gazzy replied.

"If I wasn't here they would starve or die from Max's cooking." Iggy yelled from the kitchen.

"Don't worry about Iggy. He is tougher than you think." Angel assured them.

Trying to get the focus off the fact that they have a blind mutant chef in their kitchen, I asked, "What about you? We had a deal."

"Of course," Carlisle said, "as you know we are vampires; completely harmless vampires. I work as a doctor, Esme works as a stay at home mom, and the kids are students. We move every couple of years since we don't age. There are plenty more vampires in this world. Almost all of them feed off humans. Very few feed off animals like us. The Hollywood movies you've seen are all wrong. We don't burn in the sun and garlic doesn't hurt us. Some vampires like Edward, Jasper, and Alice have extra gifts."

"Why don't you eat humans?" Gazzy asked.

"We prefer the humane way of living." Carlisle said with a smile.

At that point, Iggy brought out the first plates of food. He made several trips back to the kitchen to get it all. Gazzy and Nudge were already stuffing their food down before it was all out. The vampires seemed surprised at the amount of food that was prepared. Fang gave a small chuckle and dug in too. I used all my will not to eat the food as I explained, "As mutant hybrids we have to eat more than the regular human. We have to take in about triple the amount of calories a normal person needs. Flying around all day only increases our appetite."

Throughout the meal, the flock asked questions and the vampires too. Most of the vampire questions were simple things since almost everyone knew about them. Most were just making sure that the myths were myths. Their questions were more intense. We took turns volunteering what we knew. Fang still stayed quiet and wary. I could tell he was uncomfortable, so was I. If we revealed too much it could be dangerous.

As night fell, the flock grew tired after gorging themselves. The Cullens noticed this. "I'm sorry we don't have beds. We do have plenty of blankets though. Would you like some?" Esme asked.

"Yes that would be wonderful. Don't worry though; this is a five star hotel to us. We usually sleep in trees or caves. That's why we went to the canyon, to find a cave."

"Well if you are ever in this neighborhood again, come back here. We will love to have you as company." Esme replied before getting up.

By now it was only Carlisle, Alice, Edward, and soon to be Esme; the other three left. Esme brought back mountains of blankets and a pillow for each of us. Angel and Gasman took the couch while the rest of us took the floor. Fang spoke for the first time in front of them, but it was in our language. He said that he would take first shift. He obviously still didn't trust them. I nodded back. Alice spoke up and said, "What language is that? I know almost every language and I haven't heard that."

"It's our own language. We were taught it when we ran away the first time." Angel said.

"Can Fang speak English?" Alice wondered allowed.

"Yes." Fang's replied.

"You will have to excuse him. He doesn't talk much even to us." I explained.

"I understand. If you guys are okay, we'll leave for the night." Carlisle said.

"Thanks we're good." I replied.

That night, I dreamed of flashing pictures and unreadable words. The Voice came back and it kept warning me. Around twelve Fang woke me up for my shift. He looked uneasy being here at night, but I dismissed it. I just wanted to get my shift done. Fang probably wouldn't go to sleep anyway. _Max, you need to get out of there. You need to leave. The flock is in danger._ The Voice warned.

I know what I'm doing. They seem nice enough. We are keeping shifts anyway.

_Max, they are vampires. They are incredibly dangerous. You shouldn't have gone down there._

Well where you when we did.

_Max, how many times do I have to tell you? I can't always tell you what to do._

Well if you don't want me to make bad choices tell me what to do.

_Life isn't that easy, Max._

I know.

Later when my shift was over, I woke Iggy up. He would take the last shift. That way when we woke up, he would already have breakfast ready. Thankfully, the rest of the night went by smoothly for me. I was sure that Fang still hadn't gone to sleep by the time I went back to sleep.

That morning, my assumption was proven correct. Iggy did in fact have breakfast ready for everyone. He had made eggs, bacon, pancakes, and cereal. I gladly stuffed myself with Iggy's delicious food. Who knew how long it would before we would get a meal like that. Esme was in the kitchen with everyone while were we eating. It must be lonely here alone. Carlisle left earlier in the morning for work and the younger kids were out since it was the weekend. Over breakfast, she offered to let us stay as long as we liked. With much begging and pleading from the younger kids, I caved. What could a few more days do? Making that simple decision, the Voice appeared. _Max, how could you say that? How many times have I told you these creatures are dangerous, more so than Erasers. You need to get the flock out now._

With a loud groan, I dropped my head on the table and said, "Shut up," not realizing I said it aloud.

"What's wrong, Max?" Nudge asked.

"Stupid Voice thinks it can boss me around." I replied with a sigh.

"What does it want now?" Fang probed.

I switched into out made up language at that point, "Stay in our language for now. It wants us to leave. As much as I hate it here, I want to stay. Staying here makes me really nervous and I want to leave, but we need to recoup for now."

"I think the Voice is right for once. I have a bad feeling about this place." Fang said.

Angel put on her best Bambi eyes said, "But I really like it here. Total does too. Do you really want to go?"

Nudge, the blabbermouth she is cut in, "But I like it here! We have food, blankets, and a place to sleep...."

I cut her off wanting to get my say in, "I know, I know, and we are staying for one or two more days if they allow."

"They have! Esme said so just a few minutes ago! We get to stay!" Gazzy cheered, clearly happy.

"I'm stuffed thanks for the food Iggy. I need to get out of here and stretch. Anyone want to come?" I offered, in English.

Fang stood up and head in the direction of the door. Once outside we jumped into the air and took off. We circled around the town and further. We flew over dense trees that were so thick we couldn't see below them. I was sure that the people under the trees could see us so I flew higher. I didn't want to risk it. This was a small town. In all the movies we have seen, news always travels fast in small towns. Fang unquestionably followed me.

Fang must have known that we would leave to scout out the area because he brought along food for our lunch. Lunch was simple and plain, just Iggy's food in a nice comfortable tree. Unfortunately, he didn't pack dinner. The sun was setting when I realized how hungry I was. Fang and I were currently on a beach taking a break. Since it was the weekend, kids came down to have bonfires so we couldn't keep our wings stretched out. There was a large group of kids at the beach, who kept looking at us. I began to feel uneasy and I could tell Fang was too. I motioned for the sky and he nodded. We walked into the forest maybe seven minutes in, when we heard the bushes rustle. Instantly Fang and I went into attack mode. We were ready to kill whatever came at us, literally.

To our apparent surprise, the strange group of kids came out of the bushes. They circled us, trapping us in a circle. I was ready to jump in the air and fly. Fang visibly tensed beside me. A tall Native American looking man step towards us and said, "Why are you here?"

"We felt like going for a walk. Is that such a crime?" I spit back.

"You smell like those leeches down in Forks." One of the boys spat back.

"Who?" I asked generally confused.

"The Cullens." The leader said, trying to stay calm.

"Oh, we're just visiting them. You know old friends and stuff." I said sarcastically, I was really getting pissed.

"Stay away from them." The leader replied, evidently picking up my remark.

"Why the hell do you care?" I said seriously ready to hurt them.

"Just tell them that Sam said remember the treaty." The leader replied.

"Are you going to let them get away? They are probably leeches too." The same boy yelled. He was shaking uncontrollably now.

"Calm down. They haven't hurt us or anyone else." 'Sam' said.

"Like hell we hurt anyone. You're the ones who cornered us." I spit, ready to defend myself.

The annoyingly loud boy gave off a strangled cry as he jumped at us. I backed away not wanting to reveal who we were by using my strength. Well, that was before he exploded in fur. After that, one thing clicked in my mind- fight. They must be knew Erasers. I threw my arm back, ready to punch the kid before he took me away. Suddenly, one of his pals tackled him to the ground. I took my chance and jumped into the air, Fang right on my tail. I unfurled my wings and began to fly towards the Cullens.

When I reached the house, I hit the ground running. We needed to get out of here fast. The Erasers were coming. I threw open the door, clearly shocking the Cullens and my flock. Once I was fully in the doorway, I said, "Guys we need to leave now! New Erasers are after us. Fang and I just ran into them."

My flock immediately went to work gathering up the few things we had. Carlisle pulled me off to the side and began to question me, "What happened? Where were you?"

"Fang and I were on a beach. We were just about to come back when we were surrounded by kids and this other person. He said to tell you that Sam said to remember the treaty."

He sighed audibly and said, "Those weren't 'Erasers'. They were werewolves."

"What? They don't exist!"

"Just like vampires?"

I thought about it for a second. Could this all be a test? Were the Cullens trying to keep us here for a trap? Angel, my sweet little baby, came up to me and said, "He's telling the truth, Max. They really are werewolves."

"I can prove it to you. Let me call Sam. I'll tell him to meet us at the border. We will explain the rest there." He asked.

By now, the flock had gathered around me, ready to leave. They heard the proposition and looked at me with eager eyes. Gazzy was the first to speak up, "Come on, Max, I want to see the werewolves too."

"Plus, if they really are Erasers then Gazzy and I can test our new bombs. If we don't test them soon, I'll probably drop them while we are flying. I haven't heard a good explosion in weeks." Iggy begged.

"That's because we are on the run! We can't leave a trail of where we are going. Have you gone insane?" I replied.

"Max. I think we should at least meet them. They could be friendly. The Cullens are vampires and they are nice." Nudge added.

"One of them attacked us! We would have killed all of them it one of the other didn't tackle that idiot from the side, giving us a chance to escape!" I said in full hysterics.

"Max is right. There were only a handle full, we could have taken them." Fang interjected.

"Not werewolves. They are a lot stronger that your metal machines. Werewolves are pretty much the only thing that can destroy us, besides fellow vampires." Jasper informed us.

"Well we would have gone out trying. Guys, there is no way that we are going. This doesn't include us. This is between the vampires and the werewolves. Mutant bird kids don't fit in there." I argued, trying to get my point across.

Carlisle came back phone in had and said, "Sam wants to meet all of us at the border. He wants to apologize for what happened."

I groaned. That was the last thing I wanted to hear. Now we had to go see the damn werewolves. Since the sun had already gone down and the traffic in this town would be nonexistent, we left right away. I made sure that the flock had there packs ready, should this be a trap. The Cullens ran and we flew of course all the way to the 'border'. Esme explained that it was a border between vampire territory and werewolf territory. To me it sounded crazy but to them it made perfect sense.

The Cullens began to slow down and we began to descend. We landed a few feet away from them and walked the few remaining feet. When we stood next to the Cullens, the kids and Sam began to file out of the woods. Both parties stood well away from each other. Sam took one-step forward and announced, "I wanted you to come here so that I could apologize on behalf of my pack for what happened earlier. Paul has been punished and would like to say something to you."

The boy who attacked us stepped forward and said, "I'm sorry for what happened. I thought you were one of them. Once I saw you take off, I knew I was wrong."

This time I stepped forward and said, "If you don't mind me asking, are you werewolves or Erasers." I was sure they would deny being Erasers but I had to try.

"What are Erasers?" Paul asked, genuinely confused.

"Never mind, apology accepted." I replied.

"Now if you don't mind us asking, what are you?" Sam asked.

"We are mutant hybrids, who escaped from crazy scientists that experimented on us." I said as if it was no big deal. Right now, it wasn't a big deal; we were standing with vampires and werewolves after all.

"So like you're part human part bird?" Another boy asked.

"We prefer Avian-American, but yes." I replied.

"Who are these Erasers?" Sam asked.

"Imagine giant, ugly, robotic, werewolves with wings who want to kill us." I said darkly.

"That explains why you were ready to punch Paul's lights out." Yet another boy chimed in.

"It wouldn't have helped, Bella punched me once. She broke her hand." One of the boys said laughing.

"Trust me when I say this. We didn't just get wings. When you play around with human DNA funky stuff happens." I said, getting bored of all the testosterone.

My last sentence seemed to perk their interest because the boy who was just laughing said, "Like what? Do you have super powers like the leeches?"

"Don't worry about Bella. Fang likes someone else. If you want to win Bella back, you have to try being nice to the Cullens." Angel said, facing the boy who spoke up.

"Great more mind readers." He said.

"Only Angel can do that. The rest of us have different abilities. It's really complicated." I said defending my baby.

"I see. Will you be leaving soon?" Sam asked.

"Yes, tomorrow most likely." I replied.

"We wish you luck." With that, he turned around and his packed followed.

"Are we really leaving tomorrow?" Gazzy asked, looking up at me.

"I'm afraid so sweetie. We need to keep moving." I said, trying to comfort him.

"Let's get you back to our house for the night then. In the morning you can leave if you want." Carlisle said.

I nodded in his direction and took off. The flock followed me as we headed back to the house. _First vampires now werewolves are you trying to kill yourself?_ The pleasantly wonderful Voice said.

If I wanted to die then I would go back to the School.

_Don't say that, Max. They just want to help the world._

By destroying it.

_One day you will understand._

If I ever do, shoot me. I don't want to understand that twisted logic.

By now, I could see the house and the flock and I made our descent. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. Once we were away from this nightmare, I could relax. Until then I would have to be prepared for anything. That night we kept the same shifts and the same as last night nothing happened. The only difference was that Fang actually went to sleep. He would need his energy for tomorrow.

I awoke to the sweet smell of Iggy's cooking once again. He must be buttering me up because it smelled delicious. He set all my favorites out on the counter and didn't let anyone touch them. I could see hope in everyone's eyes. I felt horrible, I had to tell them one-way or another so I just said it, "Guys, you know we can't stay and you know why. If we don't get out of here soon I will go crazy. The Voice won't stop nagging me. I'm ready to bash my head in the wall."

Angel came up to me and said, "We know, Max. We just wanted to try."

"I'm sorry, guys. I know you like it here. Come on we need to eat this food before it goes cold." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

Once breakfast was done, we repack the few things we took out last night. The Cullens gave us some supplies too. Before we left Esme and Alice gave us hugs and wished us luck. We stiffly hugged back, unused to this kind of affection from strangers. Once the good-byes were over, we flew off in to the air. I turned around to give one last wave and thank you, but they were already gone. Turning back around I could hear Nudge say, "I'll miss them. I liked being with other freaks."

"I know five mutant freaks who love you all the same." I replied.

"I know and I love all of you for that." She said sweetly.

**Please R&R it takes like a minute of your time.**


End file.
